tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Mercer
History Marcus Roman Mercer (pronounced Markus Row Ma N. MerSR) was created four years ago in the year 2018. His parents were KITT and an unknown individual from the streets of Texas. Marcus' mission was to take down the Autobots and the NEST bases all over the world as well as the Decepticons, but in the year 2022 something went wrong with Marcus cryo chamber. The power began to fluctuate before dying completely, forcing those at POE to extract Marcus to save his life. Because his body had not had the chance to fully develop, Mark emerged from cryo without the ability to hear, though his TO vision and ability remained intact...somewhat. Now out of cryo, Marcus will age just like any normal human, as he was created to do. While at the unofficial headquarters of POE, Marcus noticed that he was being treated more like a tool than a human being, but he didn't know why. He didn't understand that POE was basically at war with the Autobots and Deceptions, and that he had been created for the sole purpose of wiping them out, and if he succeeded, he would be killed as well. Marcus knows virtually nothing about his parents. He was told that his mother and father abandoned him and that Jackson Bridger had found him and brought him to live at POE. Of course Marcus has no idea that the memories he had of his childhood never existed, they were programmed in to his mind while he was in cryo. It is because of what he was told that Marcus virtually hates his parents for abandoning him. Marcus learned of KITT after overhearing Jackson talking about him, though Marcus got it in to his mind that KITT was just a code name for a person because he walked away without hearing the part about the Autobots. Right now Marcus doesn't have his alternate form, being deemed too young to have it, as if that was a good enough explanation. Frankly his doctors at POE don't know why he can't transform, finally guessing that it has something to do with his age. Current Happenings Currently Marcus is in an unknown location, continuing his day-to-day training, not being allowed off base, or even be allowed contact with anyone going off base. If created properly he would have been one of POE's greatest achievements but now...could he become one of their greatest threats? Personality In secret Mark is a shy, little boy who lives in a world that is not meant for him. Every day he puts on a brave, cold and calculating face for his teachers, though every day it gets harder, partly because of his ADHD and the fact that he can't hear so he has to rely on sign language and lip reading to understand what's going on. He understands that he is different; not like other kids...not that he has ever seen any other kids. Mark doesn't know why he's different, or what he truly his, or even who his true family is; partly because those at POE, especially Jackson K Bridger, who felt that if Mark knew the truth then he would kill them and join his father KITT and the other Autobots. At this stage in his life Mark has increased vision, being able to see both in light and darkness which is one of his main talents, and he is able to hack in to some systems using his mind; though this ability is very weak and will remain weak until he gets his cybertronian form of a sleek junior dragster will orange/red flames on it. Quotes TBD Relations TBA Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Father: KITT (KITT is unaware of this) *Mother: Unknown (records not on file) *POE Guardian: Jackson Bridger *Adoptive Mother: Cira Landers (hasn't happened IC'ly yet) Friends *None Neutrals *None Enemies * All Autobots Strengths and Skills *Mark's main strength is his ability to see in the dark just as well as he could see in the day time. He uses it to his advantage all the time by sneaking out of his room at night. Weaknesses and Flaws *His main weakness is his hands free hacking ability. 95 percent of the time he can't hack in to anything using his mind; it frustrates him a lot; makes him think he is defective, much to the dismay of his instructors. Weapons TBD Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip TBD Extra Information *Mark is the offspring of KITT (though KITT doesn't know it)Mark knows of KITT, but thinks that 'KITT' was just a codename; he also thinks that KITT is human and has no idea he isn't. Face Claim: Asa Butterfield Category:Original Characters